


folk buddies

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was talking about Castle & Beckett and my iPhone decided to change 'f*ck buddies' to 'folk buddies' and this was born. Castle, Beckett and a folk band of their own. It was just meant to be xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	folk buddies

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
